The Frozen Flames
by randomized0320
Summary: What happens when Edward leave and doesn't come back. But Victoria does. Jacob rejects Bella cause of what she has become. And the only people she has left to turn to are the Volturi, where she meets Mason and Jason. 100 years later the Cullens return.
1. Prolouge

**The Frozen Flames**

OK hello anybody who decided to click on this story, nice to see you and hope you come around again soon.. Anyway this is a crappy Twilight remake because one of my best friends asked for it and I couldn't say No.

I know just about nothing about Twilight but I know enough. If I get any facts wrong or you see any mistakes I would love to know about them.

Thanks bunches,

Terra

Prologue:

_Its been 100 years since Edward left Bella in the forest. Except this time he never came back. She was not simply forgotten by the Volturi (← spelling?) and they found her again. She is now back in Forks and starting back up in high school._

_P.S. – I have know idea what is going to happen in the future so they are going to have the same kinda clothes as now and everything. Sorry I'm not physic I have no idea whats going to happen in the future._

_:)_


	2. Here Goes Nothing

Chapter 1:

Here Goes Nothing

Great... Another school... Where all the girls give me evil looks... Where you are officially labeled as a non-social freak... One more school that the love of my life is not with me... Isn't high school great!

I can't believe how many high schools I've been to! Come on when is the torture ever going to end? I guess never for me considering I live for ever. But if there is one thing I have learned is to think positively. I'm back in my hometown, In my old house with two of the most caring people I could ever ask for.

Can. Do. This.

I decided to wear a white tank top with a one shoulder sleeve , along with dark skinny jeans and my favorite black converse. My fashion sense hasn't improved much at all since I lived here last but who the hell care anyway. I pulled my long brown wavy hair into a side ponytail. I looked at myself in the mirror to meet a pair of green eyes. I still have yet to unravel the mystery of my green eyes, but ever since I turned they have been this color. Jase thinks it was because I was born without a craving for human blood but thats just a hypothesis.

"Bella! Bella! Oh God! Help me! Mase has gone crazy!" Haha Jase sounds like he needs a bit of help... but then again he did put all my bras out on the roof last week... Nah I think he can handle it himself. "Bella! Come on please!" I caved.

I sped down stairs to see Mason on the kitchen table throwing 'prank eggs' at Jason. I let out an exasperated sigh. What in heavens name am I going to do with these two. You'd think that cause there twins they would be nice to each other but no, I'm just lucky that way. Don't get me wrong I love them both like brothers but they're crazy.

"Mason Christopher Cooper-" he stopped dancing, he knew I only used his real name when he was about to get in trouble, " -did I not tell you just last night that I was done cleaning up you and Jason's messes? Hummm, I believe I did. So when we get back from school I expect you to clean this kitchen from top to bottom" God I sound like a pissed off mother. But god dammit I am tired of cleaning up after them.

"But Bella-" he drawled.

"No buts from now on if you make a mess your cleaning it up. That goes for you too Jason." I turned to face him, "and if I ever find my bras anywhere I didn't put them your going to be in some serious crap. You two understand me?" They chorused yes and Mase jumped down from the table.

"Thank you. You guys ready?" Sometime I think there 2 instead of 200.

"Yurp we were waiting on you." They answered in unison. Dang that always a little weird to me.

"Yeah you'd think that cause you're a vampire you would be faster." Jase added almost silently. I decided to let it go because he was obviously in one of his moods.

"Alrighty then lets get going then!" I tried to make it sound enthusiastic, but it came out kind of deflated.

Mase gave me a huge grin, he was happy that he got to participate in sports again. Its not fair to everybody else but it helps remind himself of when he was human so we just let it go.

All I got in response to my comment from Jase was a mumble about starting all over again. I don't know but you'd think he would have gotten kinda used to it considering the fact he's done it so many time. Then again I'm not used to it so I understand.

I walked out to my older looking blue truck, while was Mase got into some fancy smacy car with Jase I just hated bringing more attention to myself then need be. Over the summer Jase took up interior car decorating and totally re-did the inside of my baby. I noticed that he also put snow chains on my car. Cause even after the change I am still a total cults, it just not fair.

After ten minutes of driving I pulled up to an all two familiar Forks High School, where you can get an education and have your vampire boyfriend leave you in a forest all in one day!

Doesn't it sound Fun!

"Well here goes nothing"

Thanks for stopping by, hope you keep reading and enjoy my story. Its not edited or anything but I love to hear about anything I messed up. hope you keep reading and ...

Comment

Always say no to yes


End file.
